


Timeless Jade

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: A Voice in Time AU [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Voice in Time AU, AHIT AU, Gen, Other, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A year has passed since Hattie went to the past to meet her mother and father as well as rescuing Celebi together. Now she’s 10 years old and ready to start her adventure as well as a rescue mission. Celebi has returned and now two evil teams are after them so Hattie has to protect them. She’s not alone, a new trainer named Tina is willing to help her protect the Time Travel Pokemon.
Series: A Voice in Time AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821364
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Adventure! Another Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!! I had the time to get working on the 2nd story of a Voice in Time! Sorry for the long wait for it, I was stuck on the outline and I didn’t want to work or post when I only had one chapter outlined, so I had to wait till Chap. 3 was done being outlined before working on this.
> 
> Other than that I’m excited to share the next part of my Pokemon AU with you all!
> 
> Also thank my beta reader, ReaderDragon!! She’s the best and deserves all the love!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

A year has passed since Harriet, a.k.a Hattie had traveled to the past and met up with her mom and dad, and rescued Celebi. Afterwards, Hattie was living her life watching trainers battle her father, the gym leader watching them win and earn a gym badge or lose. Now she was finally 10-years old and with the help of her mom and dad, she was able to get her Trainer ID and badge case to take on the Johto League. 

This was it!

A new journey was starting for Hattie, and now she can finally do something she always wanted to do; Battle!

“Hattrem, use Disarming Voice!” Hattie commanded.

Hattrem shouted a pink voice, which Mu’s Meowth dodged. That’s right, Hattie and Mu could have their official battle now that they are both trainers, and now rivals. “Meowth, use Bite!” Mu commanded back. 

Meowth pounced on Hattrem and bit on her hat, which the psychic and fairy type Pokemon tried to remove. Luckily, due to the fairy typing, it didn’t do much damage. “Quick Hattrem, use Psychic to remove Meowth!”

Hattrem glared, as her eyes glowed blue. The glow then surrounded Mu’s Meowth as he was lifted up into the air and threw him into a tree. Mu’s Meowth slid down, but shook himself off.

“You okay?” Mu asked her Meowth. Mewoth mewled and ran back to the battlefield. “Your batting skills are getting better, Hattie!” Mu complemented.

Hattie laughed, “Thanks Mu! You’re getting better yourself!” She said back. Mu smiled at her best rival friend and continued on with the battle. “Now Hattrem, let’s finish this with Disarming Voice! Hattie shouted.

“Hata.” Hattrem said before yelling and releasing a loud pink voice towards Meowth. Meowth braced himself and got hit, but regardless was knocked into a tree. As he opened his eyes you can see the swirls showing he had fainted in battle.

Mu gasped and ran to her Meowth. “Meowth no!” She yelled. Hattier and Hattrem gave a small cheer and high fived each other. However, their celebration ended early seeing Mu going towards her Meowth. The blonde haired girl held her Meowth, “are you okay?” She asked. Soon enough Meowth blinked his eyes and nuzzled on Mu’s chest. She smiled and pet her starter Pokemon seeing he was alright.

“Is Meowth okay?” Hattie asked.

Mu looked up at her friendly rival, who looked worried for her and her Meowth. Mu gave a small smile as she stood up holding her Meowth. “Meowth is fine, just needs some rest.” She reassured her friend.

Hattie sighed in relief. “That’s good.” She was glad she and Hattrem didn’t go too far this time unlike their previous battles with other trainers.

“You and Hattrem are getting stronger than ever.” Mu commented. “Guess that comes from being the daughter of a gym leader and elite four member.”

Hattie and Hattrem shared a giggle. They know they have been getting stronger. Lucas gave his daughter lots of battling tips that will help her in battle, and Vanessa’s Pokemon trained Hattrem helping her use her special and physical attacks as a combination in battle.

“Well.” Hattie chuckled. “I don’t mean to brag, but-” Hattie was cut off when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Brii!”

“Huh? Did you hear that?” Hattie asked, turning to where the cry was heard.

The other girl tilted her head in confusion, “Hear what?” Mu asked back.

“Brii Bii!”

Mu gasped hearing the cry. “You mean that?” Mu asked. Hattie nodded in reply. The two girls stood there and listened for the cries once again so they knew where to go. Once the cry happened again Mu and Hattie ran south of their battle location. 

In the forest, a group of brute men were searching high and low around the forest looking for something or someone. “Keep looking boys, the boss said a mythical Pokemon is around here.” One of the brutes said. As the brutes looked around the forest Celebi stayed hidden inside the tree, they would have called out for help again, but had to stay quiet till the brutes left.

One of the brutes stopped hearing something coming towards them. They chuckled and released their Pokemon. Mareanie, Rattata, Spearow, and Krabby stood poised ready to strike. “Get ready.” One of the brutes said. The Pokemon growled and got ready to fight whoever was coming towards them.

After a moment of waiting, Hattie and Mu appeared out of the bushes. “I heard the noise coming right here.” Hattie said.

“Rattata!” The brute’s Rattata growled at the two young girl’s. Hattie and Mu jumped back as the brute’s Pokemon growled ready to attack if the girls took one step. The brutes laughed as two of them walked towards the girls.

“Well. Well. Well. I wasn’t expecting two little brats in the woods.” One of the goons said rubbing his hands together. Mu glared at the brutes and marched towards them.

“Who are you, dumb brutes?” Mu asked.

The goons chuckled. “We are Team Mafia and we're here to look for mythical Pokemon.” The other Mafia goon explained.

“Mythical Pokémon?” Mu questioned. Hattie started to sweat knowing what these dumb brutes were talking about. She had to hold from speaking so she wouldn’t bring up Celebi. 

“Was Celebi the one calling out to me earlier?” Hattie asked herself. Hattrem floated by and rubbed Hattie’s shoulder to comfort her. Hattie smiled and nodded to her Pokemon telling her she’s fine.

The Mafia grunt laughed, “yes a mythical Pokemon, child. There’s a Pokemon here called Celebi and the Mafia wants the Pokemon.” He explained.

Hattie glared at the goons, she remembered last year when Celebi took her to the past she had to take down some goons who wanted Celebi as well. “For what?” Mu spoke up. Hattie turned to her friend, giving a gulp hoping her friend didn’t interrogate them any further.

One of the Mafia grunts walked forward towards the blonde haired girl and went up to her face. “Why do you need to know, brat?” He growled.

Hattie chuckled grabbing Mu and holding her back. “I think that’s enough for today, w-we better get going.” She nervously said, pulling her friend away. After a few steps the Rattata and Mareanie blocked their way out growling at them. Hattie nervously chuckled and walked back only to see Krabby and Spearow in front of them. The Mafia goons laughed seeing the girls surrounded by the grunt’s Pokemon.

“Looks like you're going nowhere child.” One of the Mafia grunts laughed. Hattie tried to think of what to do now that her and Mu were surrounded. Soon enough Hattrem and Meowth tried to keep the Mafia Goon’s Pokemon back.

“Y-you guys want to battle?” Hattie asked.

“Hata. Hata.” Hattrem replied.

“Meow! Meowth!” Meowth mewled. 

Hattie and Mu looked at each other, and Mu smirked. “I’m psyched for another battle!” Mu shouted. The other girl wasn’t so sure. Mu just had her battle with Hattie and she now wants to battle again!

“Mu, are you sure? We just had our battle.” Hattie inquired with her friend. She was worried her friend would get crushed in battle since Mu just had a battle with her. 

Mu chuckled as she pulled out another Pokeball, “Don’t worry I got this.” She replied.

“So,” one of the Mafia spoke up. “If it's a battle you want. It's a battle you get.” He growled. “Go Spearow!” The flying type Pokemon cawed ready to battle the young girls.

Mu smirked as she threw her Pokeball, “Go! Totodile!” She shouted. Soon enough the water type Pokemon, Totodile came out of the Pokeball squirting some water into the air. Hattie was surprised Mu caught another Pokemon, she’d always seen Mu with her Meowth.

“A Totodile, huh?” The Mafia Goon questioned before roaring in laughter. “This will be easy. Alright Spearow, use Peck!” He commanded. The tiny bird Pokemon flew into the air and gilded towards Totodile as Spearow’s beak glowed.

Totodile and Mu yawned at the same time waiting for the tiny bird Pokemon to strike. Hattie looked back at her friend, her new Pokemon, and the Spearow ready to attack and saw Mu was doing nothing. “Mu! Hurry!” Hattie shouted.

Mu held her hand in front of Hattie, “Wait for it.” Mu reassured her friend. Spearow was just an inch away, and soon enough Totodile opened his eyes. “Now, Water gun!” She commanded. Totodile launched a spray of water towards Spearow and launched it towards Rattata and Mareanie slamming the three Pokemon to a tree.

The Mafia were shocked as they turned towards the hooded girl who smiled proudly at her strategy. Hattie wasn’t surprised, yet relieved all the same. She forgot Mu has tricks up her sleeve when it comes to battling. Same old Mu.

“Who's next?” Mu asked, crossing her arms. Soon, the Mafia’s Krabby was right behind Mu ready to attack her with a Crabhammer attack, but Hattrem used Psychic on the crab Pokemon and threw it towards a tree.

Celebi opened their eyes and took a peek. They smiled seeing it was Hattie and her friend who were battling the goons. The Time Travel Pokemon laid low for a bit and decided to wait after the battle to appear.

Mu looked behind her and back at the Krabby before turning towards Hattie who gave her Hattrem a high five. “Just helping out my rival.” She said, giving a wink. Mu giggled at her friend before the two turned towards the Mafia, who were now upset over the two young girls.

“You girls pissed off the Mafia for the last time.” The Mafia grunt growled.

Another grunt then stepped forward, “We’re going to teach you little girls how we handle brats like you! It's a Pokemon battle, Mafia style!” He explained.

“Ha!” Mu laughed. “The battle started when my Totodile blasted your Spearow with a Water Gun, but since you mentioned it I’m ready to battle Mu style!” She beamed.

“Same here!” Hattie added, now joining in on the battle. She and Mu turned to each other with a smile. They know their battle is going to be interesting as it's their first time taking on an evil team. The girls Pokemon we’re also ready to take down some Mafia members as well, Hattrem being the most excited.

“Krabby, Bubblebeam!” The one Mafia grunt shouted.

“Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb!” The other Mafia Grunt commanded.

The two water-type Pokemon launched bubbles and brown sludge respectively towards Hattrem and Totodile before the two girls shouted, “Dodge it!” at the same time. The girl’s Pokemon moved out of the way and now it was the girl’s turn to attack.

“Hattrem! Use Psychic on Mareanie!” Hattie commanded.

“Totodile, use Bite on Krabby!” Mu commanded.

Totodile took a bite on Krabby’s claw as the crab Pokemon tried to shake off the other water-type off of him. Hattrem used Psychic on Mareanie making the water/poison Pokemon float before being slammed into a tree. Due to how super effective psychic moves are on poison types like Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon was defeated.

Hattie and Hattrem called out in joy as they gave each other another high five over the first victory. The Mafia member puts Mareanie back into its Pokeball as the rest of his comrades decide to defeat the girls themselves. Starting with the Mafia grunt who owned the Krabby.

“Remove that big mouth Pokemon now!” The Mafia Grunt commanded. Krabby tried to shake off Totodile from its claw, but the Big Jaw Pokemon held on to its bite tightly. The grunt growled seeing how annoying Mu’s Totodile was becoming. “Krabby use your Crabhammer on Totodile!”

Krabby’s claw started to glow, which gave Totodile the signal to let go and jump back as Krabby slammed his claw on the ground. Dust from the ground spread around the Mafia and the girls as they coughed from the attack. 

This in turn gave Celebi a chance to escape the tree and quickly hid in Hattie’s bag before the dust settled. Once the dust faded, The Mafia Grunt’s Krabby got its claw stuck in the ground. The crab Pokémon struggled to get its claw out, but no luck.

Mu chuckled knowing she has a chance, “Now Totodile, Tackle!” Mu shouted. Totodile smirked as he ran towards Krabby and tackled the other water-type Pokemon out of the ground. Krabby struggled to get up as the Totodile’s Tackle was strong.

“Come on! Get up!” The Mafia grunt yelled at his Krabby. Finally, Krabby got up and glared at Totodile. “Now use Metal Claw!” He shouted.

Krabby made its way towards Totodile as the claws turned silver ready to attack Totodile. “Dodge it!” Mu shouted. Totodile jumped up and missed the attack.

“Keep using Metal Claw till you attack that brat’s Pokémon!” The Mafia Grunt commanded.

“Hattrem, use Disarming Voice to protect Totodile!” Hattie commanded her Pokémon.

Hattrem went in front of Totodile and yelled out a Disarming Voice towards Krabby, quickly knocking it out. That was two of the Mafia’s Pokémon down just two more to go.

The other two Mafia growled and commanded their Pokemon to attack next. “Rattata, use Quick Attack!”

“Spearow, use Peck!” The other Mafia grunt commanded. The bird and rat Pokémon ran and flew towards the two Pokémon by command.

“Hattrem, use Brutal Swing!” Hattie commanded.

“Totodile, use Water Gun!” Mu commanded.

Hattrem flew by the Spearow and smacked the Spearow with her pigtails knocking it out. Then Totodile used his water gun and sprayed water at Rattata knocking it out as well.

The Mafia Grunts were surprised and looked up at the young girls giving a smug look, their Pokémon giving the same look.

“Alright you girls asked for it.” The one Mafia Grunt started. What he said next surprised the girls, “RUN AWAY!” He shouted. The rest of the grunts screamed in fear as they ran off.

The girls laughed seeing the Mafia run off like a bunch of Psyduck. Celebi in turn laughed as well shaking Hattie’s bag. Mu and Hattie stopped laughing as they turned towards Hattie’s bag.

“Hattie, your bag was laughing?” Mu told her.

Hattie turned towards her bag and the bag went quiet. Celebi held their breath and stayed silent. Hattie picked up her bag and opened it. She let out a gasp when Celebi sticked their head out of the bag.

“Brii. Bii?” Celebi questioned.

Mu gasped seeing the Time Travel Pokemon inside her best friend’s bag. “H-Hattie is that?”

Hattie turned to her friend and nodded. “Yep this is the mythical Pokémon those goons were after.” She answered. Celebi looked up from the bag and slowly came out.

Mu walked towards Celebi and stuck her hand out to pet it. Celebi shivered and quickly hid back in the bag. Hattie looked down at Celebi and gave a smile.

“It’s okay Celebi. She’s a friend.” Hattie reassured the mythical Pokémon. Celebi looked at Hattie who then flew towards Mu.

Mu led her hand out again as Celebi braced themselves, but felt comfortable as Mu’s pets felt nice. The mythical Pokémon beamed and nuzzled on Mu’s cheek. The blonde haired girl smiled seeing how kind the Pokémon was.

“It’s adorable Hattie!” Mu beamed. Hattie smiled back as Celebi flew back to her. “H-how do you know about this?” Mu asked.

Hattie sighed and explained to Mu about her time travel adventure last year. Celebi took her to the past and she met two young kids, Hattie’s parents which Hattie decided not to tell to keep it simple. She and the kids took down some goons who tried to steal Celebi and she and the kids stopped the bad guys and saved Celebi.

Mu and her Pokémon blinked taking all of this in. “Wow, you time traveled?” Mu asked. Hattie nodded. Mu’s face transformed into a smile and jumped up in glee. “That’s crazy!” She exclaimed.

Hattie chuckled. “It was.” Celebi smiled and went back inside Hattie’s bag. “Celebi?” Hattie asked.

“Hata. Hat?” Hattrem asked.

“I think.” Mu started, “Celebi likes being with you?” She questioned.

Hattie frowned. “Guess the Mafia scared them.” Hattie thought. The two girls frowned and wondered what to do next.

Soon Mu came up with an idea. “Hey now that you're a trainer, have you collected any badges?” She asked.

“Well, no.” Hattie replied. “I just started my journey yesterday, Mu.”

“So why don’t we travel together and collect badges together!” Mu suggested.

Hattie blinked in confusion. “How does that help with Celebi?” She asked. Sure, Hattie wanted to take on the gym challenge, but how does collecting badges help protect Celebi?

“Easy. You and I can grow stronger, beat the Mafia and we can protect Celebi together!” Mu explained.

The other girl and Celebi were surprised. “Y-you want to help?” Hattie questioned.

Mu smiled and put her arm on Hattie’s shoulder. “You're my best friend. I’m going to help you protect Celebi no matter what.” 

Hattie smiled at her friend, “thanks Mu.” Mu smiled and took her friend’s hand.

“Well, let's go then!” Mu beamed.

“Go where?” Hattie asked.

“To Violet City!” Mu shouted. The two girls ran off to the said city so Hat could get her first badge. Hattie smiled knowing her journey in Johto was getting interesting.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of Violet City a slightly older girl just arrived in the city with her Cyndaquil following right next to her. The young girl wore a long sleeved yellow and grey T-shirt with a pair of black overalls right over them, black boots and wore a pale yellow cap. Her hair was short, black, almost making her look like a boy with her hat on. 

“Well Cyndaquil.” The girl started.

“Cynda?” The fire-type Pokemon questioned looking up at his trainer.

“Are you ready to take on the gym?” She asked.


	2. Hattie vs. Gym Leader DJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter for you all!
> 
> Also in case you were confused on the new trainer. I’m going to give her a mini introduction. This is Tina, my head canon name for Beta Hat Kid. She’s the female player character in A Voice in Time AU. So besides Hattie you’ll also get a bit of Tina’s adventure as well.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The young trainer, Tina made her way towards the Violet City Gym. She was already of the age 10 and started her journey not too long ago starting with a Cyndaquil she got from the professor. Now she was ready to take the next step into her Pokemon journey; her first gym battle.

Tina stopped as she heard voices coming her way heading towards the gym. “M-Mu! Are you sure I can handle a gym battle? I-I only have my Hattrem.” She complained.

Mu chuckled as she pushed her best friend inside the gym. “Nonsense, I’ve seen you battle with just your Hattrem. You two will be fine.” She explained.

“Mu.” Tina whispered, blinking as she saw Mu again. Tina met Mu at the lab when she received her Cyndaquil, and where Mu received her Totodile. Mu then offered to battle her, which Tina won.

The new trainer wondered who was the girl Mu was with. Cyndaquil tilted his head towards Hattie sensing something was up with the other girl. Cyndaquil followed the girls, but once they went inside the gym the door closed on the little fire-type starter.

“Quil.” Cyndaquil groaned, dizzy from running into the door. The fire starter shook his head, as his trainer carried him and watched the fight from the window.

Mu and Hattie walked inside the gym, seeing no one in sight. It felt cold and spooky. “You sure the gym leader is here?” Hattie asked. “It looks so abandoned.”

Mu nodded, “of course!” She replied. “Don’t worry about it, he’s here.” They walked a bit more till a bright light flashed in their eyes blinding them.

“WHY HELLO DARLINGS!” A voice shouted. It was a man with dark skin, hair hair tied into a poofy ponytail and wearing shades, an electric blue tank top, a red jacket, dark blue jeans, and bright neon shoes. “Welcome to the Violet City gym!” He announced. The man would’ve continued more, but the girls were still complaining about being blind.

“My eyes! My eyes!” Hattie complained as she covered her eyes. Even Hattrem cried as she covered her eyes as well thanks to the bright flash.

“Man, I thought I’d be used to them by now!” Mu complained.

The man snapped his fingers dining down the lights, despite this the girl’s were now seeing spots due to the brightness. “Sorry darlings, didn’t know the light show I had planned would be that bright.” He apologized. The man then turned to face Mu recognizing her from his previous battle with her not too long ago. “Hey, you were the girl from a few weeks ago, here to challenge me again?” He asked.

Mu chuckled, her eyes clearing up from the brightness. “Not this time, my best friend is though.” She explained grabbing Hattie and putting her up in front of the man.

Hattie chuckled nervously, giving a small wave to the guy. “H-hello.” She said. The man looked at the young girl from top to bottom and recognized her.

With a chuckle he said, “Are you the darling of the new ghost-type gym leader from Ecruteak City?” He asked.

Hattie nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. I’m Harriet, or Hattie.” She introduced herself, “and this is my Hattrem.” Hattrem floated over to the gym leader and gave a little bow.

“Well.” The man chuckled. “They call me DJ Grooves, or DJ around here.” DJ introduced himself. “I’m the new Violet City Gym leader!” As he shouted the lights came back on this time, it wasn’t too bright, but bright enough for the girl’s to shield their eyes again.

“Do you have to shine a bright light at us?!” Mu shouted.

Her shout caused the lights to dim down themselves, and DJ to chuckle nervously. “Sorry, force of habit.” He apologized. “So, guessing your father wanted you to take on the gym challenge, huh?” Hattie nodded in reply. “Well, I may be the first gym leader, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be so easy.”

Hattie glared, determined to battle the DJ in her first gym battle ever. Hattrem floated by her with the same determination on her face. “I’m ready to take you on!” She beamed.

“Hata! Hat!” Hattrem shouted.

“Well let’s see how strong the gym leader’s daughter really is?” DJ asked. He snapped as music started to play for their battle.

Hattie removed her bag, where Celebi was still inside and handed to Mu. “Keep Celebi safe alright.” Hattie whispered. Mu nodded and stood to the side as she and Hattrem were ready to battle. “Alright, I’m ready when you are!” She told the gym leader.

DJ chuckled and grabbed a Pokeball and threw it up in the air. “Come on out, Mareep!” He shouted. Soon a sheep like Pokémon came out and let out a bleat.

“Hata!” Hattrem spoke out ready to battle.

“Hattrem, let’s start by using Disarming Voice!!” Hattie commanded.

“Hata~” Hattrem sang letting out a loud pink voice towards the Mareep. The sheep Pokémon got hit with the attack, but held its ground.

“Now Mareep let’s use Thunder Wave!” DJ commanded.

Soon Mareep was charging up ready to release blue electricity towards the fairy/psychic type Pokémon.

“Dodge it Hattrem!” Hattie shouted, just as Mareep was ready to release Thunder Wave to paralyze the Serene Pokémon.

Hattrem dodged the attack by doing a little dance as the Thunder Wave hit a nearby wall.

“Hattrem, use Brutal Swing!” Hattie commanded.

Hattrem’s pigtails started to glow a dark purple and were ready to hit Mareep.

“Dodge it Mareep!” DJ commanded as well.

Mareep dodged to the side, missing the attack, but Hattrem kept on trying to hit the Wool Pokémon and the latter Pokémon kept on dodging it side to side.

“Come on Hattrem, keep using. Brutal Swing!” Hattie shouted.

Hattrem kept on using Brutal Swing towards DJ’s Mareep, but the electric sheep Pokemon kept on missing the attack. That is, until Mareep mis-stepped and Hattrem was able to land a Brutal Swing on the sheep Pokemon.

Hattie smiled giving a chuckle seeing Hattrem landed a hit on Mareep. “You're doing great Hattrem!” Hattie cheered.

“Hata Hat!” Hattrem replied back to her trainer.

Mareep slowly got up and glared at the psychic/fairy type Pokémon. “Mareep, use Thundershock, darling!” DJ shouted.

“Maaareep!” Marrero shouted as the wool Pokemon launched electricity towards Hattrem. The Serene Pokémon got hit with a blast of electricity, weakening her. Hattrem shook the electricity off and glared at the electric sheep.

“Quick, Hattrem use Attract!” Hattie commanded.

Hattrem gave a wink and released some hearts towards Mareep, but the Attract didn’t work due to Mareep being a female. Hattie glared, realizing attract won’t work after all, and had to think of another strategy to take down Mareep.

Then Hattie snapped her fingers and realized what move to use next. “Hattrem let’s use Psychic!” Hattie commanded.

Hattrem’s eyes and body started to glow blue and soon Mareep started to levitate in the air and then slammed Mareep into the wall knocking it out. “No, my darling Mareep!” DJ yelled. He grabbed Mareep’s Pokeball and sent Mareep back before sending out another Pokeball. “Alright, darling you asked for it!” He growled. “Go Shinx!”

Out of the Pokeball, was a blue and black electric feline Pokemon that came out. “Shinx! Shinx!” It spoke.

“Aww it's adorable.” Hattie commented.

“Don’t fall for how cute it is, Hattie!” Mu shouted on the sidelines. Hattie turned to her friend, as Mu continued to explain. “This little Pokémon is strong.” She reminded her friend.

Mu remembered her previous battle with DJ and how Shinx almost destroyed her team till she used her Houndour in order to take Shinx down.

Hattie chuckled. “Hey if I can handle a Mareep. I think a Shinx is the least of my worries.” She replied.

Mu sighed and shook her head. “I warned her.” She said to herself.

“Ready to handle this one Hattrem?” Hattie asked.

“Hata.” Hattrem replied.

“Are you sure you want to use your Hattrem again? Do you have any other Pokemon?” DJ asked.

Hattie chuckled nervously. “Sadly no, Hattrem is my only Pokemon as of now.” She replied. DJ was surprised that the daughter of the ghost-type gym leader had only one Pokemon on hand. At this point Hattrem looked like she needed to be switched out, but still was confident to take down DJ’s last Pokemon.

“You sure are the gym leader’s daughter alright.” DJ chuckled seeing how determined the young girl was using her one and only Pokemon for this battle. Hattie smiled at the comment, before going back to her determined look and continuing the battle.

“Now, Hattrem uses Brutal Swing!” Hattie commanded.

Hattrem went to use Brutal Swing again, but before she could lay an attack on Shinx, the Flash Pokemon leaped away in a, well, flash. Hattrem paused and suddenly was tackled from behind. The tackle wasn’t too powerful, but with how weak Hattrem was from Mareep’s Thundershock it added more damage towards the psychic/fairy type.

“Hattrem!” Hattie shouted. The Serene Pokemon shook it off and floated back up. “You okay?” She asked. Hattrem nodded in reply. Hattie sighed and then commanded Hattrem to use another attack. “Hattrem, use Psychic!”

Hattrem’s eyes started to glow blue again as she started to lift Shinx up in the air and slammed the electric type in the ground. Shinx glared and as Hattrem was still using Psychic on him.

“Shinx use Spark!” DJ commanded. Shinx glared and started to glow and started to sprint towards Hattrem, slamming into her. Hattrem landed on the ground once again and struggled to get up.

At this point if Hattie couldn’t think of a quick enough strategy then the battle is over. _“Alright, just stay calm Hattie. This ain’t over yet.”_ She thought to herself. Hattie then saw Hattrem slowly get up and looked at Hattie giving her trainer a nod that she still wants to continue with the battle. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” Hattie asked.

With enough strength Hattrem fully got up and replied. “Hata. Hat!”

Hattie gave a light chuckle. Then she remembered Hattrem has Attract, hopefully, just hopefully it will affect Shinx. “Hattrem, lets use Attract!” She commanded.

Hattrem smiled and soon gave a wink towards Shinx causing hearts to circle around it before affecting the electric type Pokémon. Shinx was a boy!

“Yes!” Hattie cheered. Now the battle for her just gotten easier thanks to Shinx being immobilized by Attract.

“Oh no!” Exclaimed DJ seeing his star Pokemon had fallen in love for the opponent’s Pokémon.

With a smirk, Hattie realized she had this battle in the bag. “Okay Hattrem let’s use Brutal Swing!” She commanded.

Hattrem smiled as her pigtails glowed as she landed a few hits on Shinx. Even though the electric type was still attracted. Hattrem just let a giggle seeing no male Pokémon could resist her Attract.

“Let’s finish this off with Disarming Voice!” Hattie commanded, hoping this last move would end the battle.

Hattrem chuckled and soon let out a loud pink voice, which pushed Shinx away slamming the electric type to the wall. DJ looked behind him and saw Shinx was knocked out for the count. This gave Hattie and her Hattrem the win.

Hattie and Hattrem cheered seeing they won the battle dancing around as they won their first official gym battle. Mu was also happy and ran over to her cheering alongside her. “See, I knew you could do it!” Mu cheered.

DJ put Shinx back into his Pokeball and looked towards the girls celebrating their victory. He walked over to the girls, who stopped cheering and stared at the DJ Gym Leader. “I’m impressed, you defeated me with only one Pokemon. You truly are a gifted trainer darling.” DJ explained commenting on the young girl.

Hattie smiled at the comment the gym leader gave her. “Thank you.” She replied.

“You’re welcome.” DJ then took a small badge from his pocket. The badge was a yellow lightning bolt in the shape of a music note. “Here is your first badge, the Beat Badge.” Hattie took the badge and her eyes sparkled seeing the badge in her hands.

_Her first gym badge was in her hands._

_Her **first** gym badge was **in her hands!**_

That’s all Hattie thought in her head was that she won her very first gym badge. She couldn’t wait to tell her dad about her achievement. “Now we both have our first badge!” Mu exclaimed. Hattie giggled and high fived her best friend. The two decided to celebrate for this achievement and started to walk out of the gym.

“See you again darling!” DJ yelled. “Tell your father I said hi!”

“I will! Thanks DJ!” Hattie shouted back.

Tina, who watched the entire gym from outside looked to see the door to the gym open and quickly hid as Hattie and Mu were leaving the gym. The two were talking and laughing as they made their way to the Pokémon Center.

“I’ll buy food for us. Whatever you want I’m paying!” Mu offered.

“Wow thanks Mu.” Hattie thanked her friend.

Once they were gone Tina was ready to enter the gym. “Guess it’s our turn Cyndaquil.” She said to her starter.

“Quil.” Cyndaquil replied as they followed their trainer inside the gym.

DJ was just done healing his Pokémon and heard the door to his gym open. “Oh hello there.” He said to Tina. He didn’t have time to do his big introduction as he was healing his team and was even surprised another trainer showed up minutes after Hattie. “I’m guessing you're here for a battle too.”

Tina nodded. “I am.” She replied.


End file.
